Pillow
by Alcuzey
Summary: Link knew why Ganondorf had come. He came for the same reason every time. *Slight revisions*


He heard the door open softly behind him. He didn't even bother to look at who stepped in; two strides of the intruder and he already knew. This had become an enough of a routine for him to learn the body language. His captor was at his back and he could feel the cold gaze settled possessively on his bare flesh. A few months ago, and he might have had the naivety to flush and hide himself, but the man he was now knew that it would do him no good. The Evil King always got what he wanted. And it wasn't like this was the first time.

Link lay face-down upon his cot, arms resting under his pillow with his face buried in his frustrating softness. The downy object such a contrast between his current imprisonment. The pillow was soft and comforting, while Link's treatment was harsh and unfair. The pillow stifled his cries of frustration and kept the secrets of his wept woes, while the entire castle knew every intimate detail about the once-hero and his weakness. The pillow was white and pristine; innocence personified, while Link himself was sullied, disgraced, and dishonored.

Link knew why Ganondorf had come. He came for the same reason every time. Link used to object, he used to fight and protest with his dignity on the front line. Now…now, he would just let it happen. Several terrible beatings instilled that unwilling cooperation in him. Link felt like a coward, and it ate him up inside, but he just couldn't force his body to fight, no matter how much his mind railed against his treatment.

Link was still and quiet, only just keeping his breathing level. His whole body began to erupt in gooseflesh and his muscles began to knot and tense at the knowledge of what was coming and the delaying of it. He hated it when Ganondorf stood and watched him. It only keyed him up further and almost made him wish that the King would just get it over with and do it. He suddenly jumped when a hand rested upon his left shoulder. It was cold and heavy upon Link as it slowly began to slide down his back. The Hylian's breathing was no longer slow and came out in low uneven exhales. He felt like a weight was atop his lungs and his heart was dropping down in his stomach.

The hand glided across the pale back that was crisscrossed with whip-marks and burns; a masterpiece only its painter could enjoy. And Ganondorf relished in it. Each red groove in the young's skin sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine. Each raised welt brought a rush of euphoria. He had spent seven years searching for this boy-this young, naïve boy that had eluded and disrupted his plans, and when he had finally caught him, an obsession had set in. The King loved to see his submission and his weakness as it only further accented his own power. The one hope of Hyrule that could defeat him was lying on this bed at his will and mercy.

Link had the pillow underneath him in a vice grip. He wanted to fight, wanted to run, wanted to cry out for help, but at the same time he couldn't move. The vile hand stroked the lacerations on the small of his back before lifting off and coming back down onto one rounded buttock. The small slap of flesh caused Link to cringe further. It wasn't that it was painful, it was humiliating. Ganondorf was surprisingly gentle during sex considering the brutality with which he whipped and beat his prisoner. Link wasn't sure if he would rather have pain over degradation, but he supposed it could be even worse he by having both together. Perhaps it was a blessing he didn't…he didn't know or care right now.

Link heard the rustle of cloth and the clicks of armor being undone. He shut his eyes tight as the offending hand was removed from his rear and a much huger and heavier weight settled above him. At least he wasn't in the mood for a drawn-out session of foreplay today. He gasped as he was slapped on the inside of his thighs.

"Spread your legs boy." It was the first time he had been spoken to all morning, and he just hated the gruff, smug voice of his captor. Regardless, Link did as he was told, allowing Ganondorf to position himself between Link's open legs, his groin against Link's backside. The rigid length pushed into the cleft of his skin, cradled in a manner that made Link sick.

It was at this moment that his body could no longer hold and his screaming mind won out the battle. Link strained his arms and began to lift up and forward, trying to move away from the invading body behind him. Though, his movement had only just started and he had barely moved an inch, Ganondorf was having none of it. Once again the hand was upon his back, but this time it was slammed onto his tender flesh. His chest was forced downward so hard and fast that his breath was knocked out of him.

"_Don't!_" Link didn't dare to look back at the King; the anger in the booming voice was enough frighten Link back into paralysis. The large presence behind him relaxed and began to stroke his ass again. Rubbing, squeezing, and pulling the mounds of flesh apart. Tears of frustration welled into Link's blue eyes, but he refused to let them fall. They would get him no where anyway.

Link felt a hand moving behind him in what he could only guess was a movement for the King to position himself. Ganondorf moved his arms to brace just above each of Link's shoulders. It prevented Link from moving away and also trapped him fully beneath the huge body above him. He felt the thigh and stomach muscles behind him clench and push forward. A hot, hard, and thick pressure erupted from his rear. It intensified as Ganondorf pushed his length farther and farther in. Link's back arched involuntarily and his head rose. He felt the back of his skull press against his rapist's shoulder and despised him. His mouth opened in a soundless scream, his breathing ceased, and tears of stinging pain squeezed from the corners of his shut eyes.  
The King was just too large. No matter how many times this happened, Link couldn't accept just how big Ganondorf actually was. Link didn't really know if Ganondorf was well-endowed for a Gerudo, but by the simple fact that the man towered over him, the length he currently was subjected to made sense. Of course, Link didn't really take the time to think plausibly while he was being raped. All he knew was the dick felt much larger than he thought it would after so long. Each moment he would swear he would feel those hipbones against him, but still there was more. The invading pressure was the only thing he could think about. His innards throbbed dully at the dry, unprepared, and _big _organ that moved further and further inside him.

Finally, their bodies were tight together, dark flesh against pale. Link expelled the breath he had been holding and it came out ragged in response to the spasm of his colon and the ones returned by the dick inside him. Ganondorf let out a huge groan, the warm air washing upon Link's neck and cheek, flooding his nose. _Disgusting_. The two bodies were still; Ganondorf, for some reason, always gave his prisoner time to adjust.

Moments later and the King started to move. Pulling out and pushing in, out and in, out and in. Slow but hard, each thrust sending unpleasant sparks up Link's spine. Link felt the tears begin to well up again, not of pain but of degradation and shame. _Don't cry. Don't cry again. Endure. _

"Oh fuck boy…you feel fantastic." This was one of the parts Link hated most. Ganondorf would begin to utter strings of obscenities and curses before trying to pull his victim down with him. "I thought you'd be loose by now after all the times I've used you like a whore." He chuckled darkly. The thrusts were becoming faster and more aggressive. _Ouch. _His hips were pulled upward and a hand crept under his body. It grasped his completely quiescent member and began to stroke it. Link thrashed his head to the side. A spring in his core coiled unpleasantly at the touch and disgust bubbled in his stomach. Despite the flesh in his hand remaining completely limp, Ganondorf continued his fondling, perhaps to drive the humiliation into Link's heart as he murmured sordid insults into the shell of his ear.

Suddenly, Link was roughly flipped onto his back. _Shit._ He hated this position. Not only was he allowed no leverage, but he was now face-to-face with his captor. Every emotion, every tear lingering in his eyes, every flicker of unwanted pain or pleasure was there for Ganondorf to witness. The gleaming yellow eyes bore into his, and a dirty grin spread across that hideous face. He knew Link hated this, and that was precisely why he did it.

His white legs were hiked up high onto Ganondorf's shoulders, and the man was within him once again. Link tried to turn his head into that damn pillow, but the King grabbed his throat and held him still as he ravished him. He forced Link to keep his eyes forward, to watch the face of his rapist as the man's brows knit in mounting pleasure. The lack of air brought unwanted intoxication to Link's brain, and despite himself, the thrusts began to strike flashes of mild pleasure through his pelvis.

Ganondorf looked down and laughed as the small limp package had half hardened. Again, he grasped it. "You dirty slut. How can you be the savior of Hyrule? You are no better than a street whore." Link shut his eyes and ground his teeth in agony. What little breaths he could manage around the constriction of his windpipe were made even harder by the shame piercing his chest.

Ganondorf slowed his pummeling of the man below him and leaned down enough to bite upon a pointed ear. "And just between us, that stable lass delivered a horse to my palace today." Link's eyes shot open and he starred up at the man above him. _Malon_. "That's right. She was so frightened. Apparently her father was too much of a chicken shit to come here, so he sent a woman. But don't worry; the guards took _very _good care of her." The glint in his eye was unmistakable.

For the first time in months, Link fought. Faster than he thought he was capable of, he knocked the thick dark arm aside from his neck, brought his legs forward and braced his feet upon the shoulders of the man before him. Ganondorf was momentarily stunned by surprise, and Link pushed him away with one sharp movement of his legs. Blinded by months of fury, Link launched forward with fingers curled like small claws, eyes glinting and a snarl on his lips.

But his wrists were swiftly caught, and before he could comprehend what was happening, he was spun about and slammed face-forward onto the bed. Ganondorf tightly held his wrists in one hand against Link's back, twisting his arms painfully in their sockets. Roughly, the King penetrated him again, yanking his hips upward with his free hand. There was nothing gentle about this session. This was punishment. "Do. Not. Raise. A. Hand. Against. Me. Ever. Again." Each word was punctuated with the hard and heavy thrust that slammed Link forward and ripped a ragged cry from his throat. It had been a long time since he had been this rough.

But they soon ventured back into familiar territory. Ganondorf's movements became more erratic as his release became imminent. The King let go of his hands and grasped Link's hips hard and he pounded into the body below him. Link let out weak cries as his body was jarred un-rhythmically. The tears finally spilled over as his entire body was crushed in Ganondorf's orgasm. He felt the release within him and felt a wave of nausea hit him harder than the man above him.

Slowly, the dark muscled arms that held him captive began to unwind. The King murmured further horrible, dirty things into the ear beside his face. Link's grip finally relaxed upon that frustrating pillow that had just sat there and watched since he was first touched.

Ganondorf finally pulled away, donning his clothes in silence. The young man on the bed laid his head upon the pillow, turned away from his rapist. Ganondorf once again left a lingering stroke upon Link's back before leaving without a word.

Link was alone again. With his face buried in that damned pillow, that comforting yet upsetting pillow, Link began to cry again. His tears did nothing to help him escape, but once the dam had been broken, little could be done to stop it.


End file.
